World Records
Overview Those who have survived the longest can post their world record here! World Records are those who have gone over and beyond in surviving the rounds of Project Lazarus. There aren't many rules for records but the rules that are set can not be broken under any circumstances: # Exploiting is completely prohibited and will result in a lifetime ban from the competitive scene. You are also not allowed to fake your run (Through any means of photoshopping) or lie about it. # You must attach a picture as a proof for your record, the picture must contain the following: Your round, cash you possess in-game and the leaderboard (All while you're alive). If you do not have the following, your run will not be up for approval. # If you are setting records for challenges, you are not allowed to use the same run for two different challenges. If you did a challenge make sure to specify which challenge it is. You are also not allowed to deviate from the challenge's rules, or else it will not be counted. # For now, public servers runs are considered group runs, but it may change. # If you want to set a record for a challenge which has no record, you will most likely need to go through at least a round requirement (In other words, your run will not be considered a record if your "First room group challenge" is below round 5) # If you set a group record, make sure to specify with whom you set the record. # All runs must begin from round 1. There are various ways to check whether a person started from round 1 or round 20, and it will be taken into consideration. You are not allowed to take credit for a record if you didn't start from round 1. # Any use of glitches in order to achieve a record will not be tolerated and your run will be denied. In order to prove that you didn't use the 5 perk glitch please make sure to follow rule #2 # If a hacker is discovered within a group record, the entire group will be disqualified and the run will be denied. # Submit your world records in the #records channel in the Project Lazarus Competitive Discord. If there are any other rules that should be added feel free to note them down. Highest Round: Solo ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game entirely by yourself; you will probably need a VIP server for 150 Robux.'' # Round 55 Record holder doesn't wish to share his information It's also said that the same record holder hit a new record of round 60, but there's no evidence for this achievement. Highest Round: Group ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game with other players.'' # Round 53, by LegenderieBoy and JRocket122 Highest Round: First Room Challenge Solo ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game entirely by yourself. You are not allowed to open any doors or clear any debris.'' # Round 24 (B93R Side) by IllusivePhantasm Group ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game with other players. No one is allowed to open any doors or clear any debris.'' # TBD Highest Round: No Perk Solo ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game entirely by yourself. You are not allowed to buy any perks.'' # TBD Group ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game with other players. No one is allowed to buy any perks.'' # Currently held by: KTK4T, n58792 and an anonymous player at round 30. Highest Round: No Mystery Box Solo ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game entirely by yourself. You are not allowed to use the Mystery Box'' # TBD Record holder doesn't wish to share his information Group ''The round number that appears on the death screen after playing a game with other players. No one is allowed to use the Mystery Box.'' 2. TBD Highest Player Level # The Highest leveled player known is currently at level 702. It is unknown whether if they would like to reveal their information. Highest Kills Highest points